<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranger- Lams by Demmy_gal123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487599">Stranger- Lams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmy_gal123/pseuds/Demmy_gal123'>Demmy_gal123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anna and Selah have bar, Charles is ro0d, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Its not Hamilton’s fault., John Laurens is kinda scary, Lams is endgame, M/M, Panic Attacks, Poor Alex - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tallmage owns a tattoo shop because yes, This is a jail au, This is mostly Lams, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, i was bored so i wrote this, oh yeah, poor Lafayette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmy_gal123/pseuds/Demmy_gal123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Main Plot-</p><p>Alexander is new to prison for a reason unknown. When he arrives everyone refers to him as 'Stranger' because he won't say anything. That is until a certain someone comes along. Who is this stranger? Is it who your expecting or someone different?</p><p>Side Plot-</p><p>Lafayette was thrown into solitary confinement. Ever since then he had been blocking out everything and everyone. Especially John and Hercules. But why? What had happen to him?</p><p>Warning! This will mention sensitive topics such as Rape, self harm, suicidal behavior! If you can not stand these things please don't read!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this is technically my first book that I’ve written. In the past I’ve written smaller books that I haven’t finish but I’m really going to try my best to finish this one. It just mah take me quite a while. I still have yet to figure out where I tru lot want this to go. For now, I simply hope this’ll be alright</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Status: Edited</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Alexander was a new inmate to Kings Prison. He was walking through the hallway with his hands cuffed behind his back. An officer on each side of him, both holding an arm. <em>Quite excessive, don’t you think?</em> He was glancing around at the other inmates who were scattered around the space. Every single of them stared him down. The immigrant was fresh meat here, an easy target. One that specifically caught his eyes was a taller male. He had black curly hair and muddy brown eyes that burned holes through his head. He would honestly find him attractive if they weren’t in a prison. Four other males around him were quietly whispering and pointing over to him. They didn’t stop until the taller had snapped at them.</p><p>His attention was ripped away from them when someone cleared their voice in front of him. His gaze was set upon a woman, a couple inches shorter than him. She had thick, curly brown hair that was held up in a high ponytail. One hand was on her hip, the other on her taser that was strapped to her belt. She looked up at him with a small glare before replacing it with a friendly smile.</p><p>"Hello! Welcome to Kings Prison. I'm Officer Schyluer. You must be the new inmate. Hamilton? Correct?" She flashed a friendly smile. Alexander slowly nodded and gave her a fake smile in return. A well practiced smile if he did say so. A smile that was reserved for business meetings and shaking high officials hands. A smile that he’d no longer be obliged to use.</p><p>"Yes I am... Alexander is fine... I really don't mind...” He awkwardly cleared his voice. “Thank you for the warm welcome.." He slightly shrugged.</p><p>He may be in prison but that didn't give him the right not be polite. Especially if someone was showing him kindness in a hell hole like this. Officer Schyluer studied him for a moment before smiling and nodding.</p><p>"Yes... Alright Alexander.... You may call me Peggy. Only because my sisters work here and it could get confusing.." She gave a smile before turning around and gesturing him to follow.</p><p>"Let him go, I've got him." She said simply.</p><p>One of the officers to his right side groaned in annoyance before he heard a click and his hands were free. He stared dumbly at her. <em>Just like that huh? This shouldn’t be too bad.</em> He pressed his lips into a thin line, beginning to follow the girl.</p><p>"Alright Hami-...Alexander.." She corrected her self before moving into a new room adorning the same old gray walls. He followed close behind her, grimacing at the line of officers blocking all exits.</p><p>"You're going to need to tell these men your clothing sizes and they will get you your clothes..." She grabbed his arm, gently tugging him forward towards the counter. All of a sudden her gaze was ripped away to an officer slamming the door open.</p><p>“Schuyler! Lafayette is at it again..!” The man panted. Peggy’s face twisted into several different emotions before she rushed forward, peaking out of the door.</p><p>"Hey! Lafayette! What have I told you? Stop that!" She groaned and sprinted off. Alexander watched her, confused before looking at the guard and saying his different sizes.</p><p>Much to his displeasure the officers had told him they would have to do a strip search. He wasn't hiding anything but rules applied and he was forced to do so.</p><p>After he had been searched, rather uncomfortably might he add, and had on his new clothes, he stuffed his hand in his pockets, but it didn't last when he got a card forcefully shoved in his hands.</p><p>"Stand on the X." The officer ordered.</p><p>Alexander rolled his eyes and did as told anyway. He stepped on the X and looked at the camera with a blank expression as the camera man flashed the picture of him. The first officer pulled him off the X and waited for something to print before grabbing his hoodie and clipping a card to it.</p><p>"Never walk around without this on or there will be consequences." Alexander slightly rolled his eyes and straightened out the ID. These guys weren't anything close to how nice Officer Schuyler was. Well, it was to be figured. It’s not a five star hotel.</p><p>"Kinky~“ Alex smirked. At that he earned a push forward. Alexander sneered at the man but held any further comments. The officer ignored him and walked forward and opened two wide doors. The first thing he was met with as these door opened were a pillow and a blanket being stuffed into his arms. Alexander looked up over them and was greeted by a warm gaze.</p><p>This woman had long brown hair that shaped her face quite nicely. She was wearing a blue blazer and black leggings, accompanied with black flats. She had a kind face and she put her hand on his back, gently leading him forward.</p><p>"Hello Alexander Hamilton. I'm Elizabeth Schyluer. You can call me Eliza. Welcome to Kings Prison!" She greeted and continued to lead him forward, walking through a maze of blazing hallways with nothing special about them. Not that he cared.</p><p>"Let me lead you to your cell where you can drop your stuff off then we can go to the cafeteria since it’s lunch time.." She stated and walked through a hallway with one window that was glued shut. She stopped at a corner that had a big G plastered on it. Cell Block G was what this was from Alexander's guess and his thoughts would be corrected as Miss Eliza spoke up.</p><p>"This is Cell Block G. Each Block has four cells. You will be sharing with Mr John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and Lafayette...when he gets back.." She trailed off.</p><p>Alexander walked in the empty cell and glanced around. It had the same plain, droopy color as the rest of the halls and the bunk bed looked ready to fall apart. The mattress seemed to be rock hard as he put his stuff on it.</p><p>Alexander then looked back at Eliza, her still having the sweet smile as she stepped out of the doorway, allowing him to walk out.</p><p>
  <em>Heh. Welcome to Hell Hamilton.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tread Lightly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y’all. I try to post frequently. It normally take me awhile to write chapters though. Plus I have school and other after school activities so I’m trying to work around those. I’m doing my best though! Imma start doing Point of Views now as well so yeah :) (this book is also on Wattpad by me too so it’s not stolen. It’s me-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>John's POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I was in my cell, as normal, it's how all shitty mornings run. I normally wake up around 6 is my guess. The officers normally come get us around 7 and escort us to breakfast. Then the stupid activities. I try to get out of them by faking a pain but they've started to learn that it's an act. Then there is Lafayette and Hercules who just go with it and cause they don't want to add anymore time to their 11 years that they have already. The only time they tend not to is when Thomas Jeffershit comes in and decides to start another scene.</p><p>I sighed softly and looked over to the door. I see the door thrown open and George peaks his head in telling me to come out whenever I feel ready.</p><p>George has always been among the nicest officers is this whole place. His full name is George Washington and he actually became the ward a couple weeks ago and I couldn't be happier with that. Him and Officer Seabury are probably the only ones that treat us like we're humans and not like wild animals in cages.</p><p>I swung my legs of the bed and sat up, stretching my arms up above my head with a small sigh. I stood and made my way over to the door to be greeted by Lafayette and Hercules. They were having a small conversation until they see me walk out and they made their way over to me. I kept my normal small glare but my eyes soften at them.</p><p>I have the reputation of a sort of a bad guy. Not many people dare to mess with me because of why I'm here. The most that they are here for is drugs and drunk driving, and possibly rape. Me? I did something much worse than that.</p><p>I looked back at my two friends to see they're already off doing something and roaming through the maze of hallways. I decided to just walk to the cafeteria and skip over food. The food here is literally shit, it's more like slop. Though if you do come early enough it will be better and more editable.</p><p>I skipped over the long line and walk through a different set of double doors and head to my normal seat where my friends and I normally sit. As I sat down, I'm across from Hercules.Lafayette isn't anywhere in sight.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow slightly and cleared my voice. His head snapped towards me and he hummed quietly as if asking me what I wanted.</p><p>"Where's Laf?" I question, resting my elbows on the table. He shrugged slightly and looked down, using his fork to push around the food on his plate.</p><p>"My guess is the slots..." He mumbled, avoiding eye contact. My eyes slightly widened and I tilted my head.</p><p>"Why would he go there...we all know how he feels when he's alone..." I furrowed my brows. Hercules sighed heavily and looked at me with sorrow filled eyes.</p><p>"I don't know honestly, he said he was going to the bathroom and some fight must've broke out... He had a couple cuts when I saw him being escorted" He sighed softly.</p><p>"I don't-" He was interrupted by the doors behind thrown open.</p><p>I tilted my head and looked in that direction. When I do so I see someone that looked to be a bit shorter than me. He had the blue, white, and gold uniform just like the rest of us. He had these big dark brown eyes and his hair was around the same color but more lighter and it was in a lazily put up ponytail.</p><p>I hummed quietly, taking in every little detail of this man from his shoes to his head. I sighed softly and got up, making my way over to him. He was getting his cuffs taken off and when he turns back, he took a step forward but his eyes widened, not expecting me to be standing right there in front of him.</p><p>"I- Uhm, hi?" He mumbled, crossing his arms, unsure of where to go. My eyes traveled down to his ID and I read his name out loud.</p><p>"Alexander Hamilton?" I raised an eyebrow, looking at his face now. He slowly nodded his head and gripped onto his sleeve now looking at my ID.</p><p>Just as he does so I hum quietly and take a step behind him, hovering my hand over his back a moment before I push him forward.</p><p>"You can come sit with me and my friends.." I mumbled to him, glancing over at Jefferson. He was glaring back at me and was on the edge of his seat, his fists on the top of the table. There was a newbie and I was not going to let Jefferson get to him first.</p><p>I led him to our table and sat down on the edge of my seat and he hesitantly sat next to me, unsure on if he felt comfortable, I spoke up and looked at Hercules.</p><p>"So this is Alexander Hamilton..." I introduced him. Alexander looked over at Hercules and shyly waved, with a small friendly smile on his face.</p><p>Hercules examined him much like I did before slowly nodding and crossing his arms and resting them on the table with a small smile. "Alright Alexander...I'm Hercules Mulligan."</p><p>Alexander looked at him and nodded his head slightly and drummed his fingers against the table.</p><p>Hercules and I just kind of watched him, trying to take in what this kid was about how the hell he even ended up here. He looked sort of innocent but there was always a suspicion of something much worse behind the kindness, he must've done something bad. From what we know so far...</p><p>
  <em>This kid has a lot to learn.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting to know you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This<em> kid has a lot to learn.</em></p><p> </p><p>Alexander has been at the prison for a few days and John has to share a cell with him for a few months until his trial takes place. Everyone here can clearly tell that he's quite....interesting. He's really quiet and won't say much unless someone messes with him and pushes him over the edge. Him and Jefferson could sure as hell become great friends if they didn't hate each other so much. He's a mystery that needs solving; John likes that.</p><p>Currently here in their cell, John is waiting for doors to open so he can go talk to Hercules. Lafayette isn't out quite yet which makes everyone uneasy, but of course, John refuses to show it in fear of his reputation being at stake. Though, John is not the only one worried about Lafayette. Hercules has barley spoke and he's rarely eating. Alexander has asked John if he's always like that but he shrugged him off and came up with some excuse.</p><p>Anyway, Alexander is sitting across the room from John on his own bed, writing. This kid never stops writing. Everyone can only wonder what he's writing about but he refuses to let anyone know. John pressed his lips together and cleared his voice, looking over at him.</p><p>Alexander raised an eyebrow and he looked at over to John, frowning. "Uhm.... Do you need something?" He started closing the book he was writing in just only a few moments prior.</p><p>John shook his head and slipped off the bed. "Ya know kid, you got some spunk in ya..."</p><p>Alexander seemed unfazed as he watched John start to circle around the room. He examined his curly brown hair and the way it would run down past his shoulders but it was only trapped by a hair tie from letting it run free.</p><p>"You've just noticed? And I thought I was the newbie." Alexander scoffed, moving his gaze down to the boring gray flooring that seemed to never change.</p><p>John rolled his eyes slightly, kicking his legs back and forth. "Ya know stranger, if you're that confident about yourself then why don't you come out of your shell and kick Lee's ass?"</p><p>Alexander tensed a moment before relaxing his shoulders. "Because I'm on trial. I didn't do anything. I'm innocent.... I am... I-I really am- You know what, just shut up." He shook his head and turned away, wringing his hands, his eyes sweeping over the floor.</p><p>John huffed quietly and he turned away from him, to face the opposite wall. "Fine. Be that way. You ain't gettin no puddin' from me then." He stared at the wall until hearing a distance click clack of heels. He turned his head to be met with miss Elizabeth Schuyler. He jumped off the bed and he stood in front of the door, waiting for her to open it.</p><p>Eliza had opened the door and she stepped into the cell, looking over at John, flashing a smile. "Good morning Mr. Laurens." She hummed then turned her head, looking to Alexander.</p><p>John jumped forward slightly, grabbing her hand and leaned down, gently kissing her knuckle, causing her to turn her head and look at him.</p><p>"Good day to you Miss Schuyler~" He winked, letting go of her hand and taking a step away from her. Eliza rolled her eyes, shooting him a gentle look.</p><p>"You keep trying Laurens, but everyday you only prove to be more gay." She giggled softly, stepping over away from the door.</p><p>John stepped forward, into the door way and he looked at Eliza. "May I?" He pointed out the door, wanting to leave and get to the cafeteria first before the others.</p><p>Elizabeth rolled her eyes, stepping over to Alexander. "Just go."</p><p>John grinned and he jogged out of the cell and went off to do only god knows what.</p><p>Elizabeth turned and faced Alexander. She extended a hand out, prompting him to take it. Alexander looked at her then her hand and gently grabbed it and he got tugged out of the cell. Eliza was power walking, holding his hand tightly, leading him through the same old gray hallways. She lead him to an office room and she gently knocked on the door. Someone yelled for them to come in. It sounded feminine and high pitched yet Alexander couldn't tell the gender of the person.</p><p>Eliza opened the door and she let go of his hand, letting him step in first before following behind him. Alexander looked at the woman behind the desk. She was writing a document that looked to have a bunch of numbers from a far. She had beautiful black hair the cascaded down past her shoulders. She was wearing a pink blouse with white lace. Her eyes were a deep muddy brown that had a glint of something Alexander couldn't quite put his finger on. He knew he had seen this woman before though.</p><p>"So Angie. This is Alexander Hamilton. The newbie I was telling you about last night. Alexander, this my older sister, Angelica Schuyler." Eliza smiled softly, stepping back away from the two.</p><p>Angelica looked up from her paper. Her eyes were droopy and dark, she was clearly tired but she still managed to smile. "Hello Alexander... As you have been told, I'm Angelica Schuyler. You can call me Mrs. Schuyler or just Angelica. I don't mind. I will be your lawyer for you trial."</p><p>Alexander slowly nodded his head and he stepped forward, slowly sitting into the chair, figuring that he would be here for a while.</p><p>Angelica looked over to her sister. "You may leave Eliza. I'll call you back once we're done." Eliza simply nodded her head and she walked over to the door, placing her hand onto the handle.</p><p>"And one more thing Angie...." She looked over at her. "Please... be careful." She then opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind her.</p><p>Alexander felt his stomach tighten. What did that mean?</p><p>Angelica pushes away the paper she was writing on previously. She put it into a separate pile of papers then she stood up, grabbing a note book and a pen then she clicked it open. "So Alexander. Please answer these questions for me truthfully. I'm only here to help you..."</p><p>Here we go again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Oh boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This contains rape- the section has a sign near it and once it’s finished it’ll be said to if you don’t want to read it. Hope y’all enjoy tho.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lafayette had been in solitary confinement... but right now, he didn't know why he was here. He could hear crying and shouts from other people. He himself would occasionally bang on the door. He had been here for what had seemed like weeks. It truly was torture. He missed his boyfriend, he missed his friends, he missed the shitty food they served, he missed doing the laundry. He was starting to become stuck in his head. He began to talk to himself occasionally, needing for conversation. He knew he was going crazy, but this is only just the start.</p><p> </p><p>———༄༄༄———</p><p> </p><p>John was walking down the hall, his hands shoved in his pockets. He was heading off to the bathroom to meet someone. He held his head high, watching around for any officers. He slipped in to the bathroom, glancing around briefly, his eyes narrowing. "Get your ass out here if you want this."</p><p>In the corner, a hunched figure slipped over. He kept his head down, holding a Samsung Galaxy in his hand. He stuck out his hand, slowly raising his head, looking at him through half lidded eyes. John rolled his eyes and he placed the little bundle in his hand then he swiped the phone from him, checking for an SD card then he slowly nodded, sliding it into his pocket. </p><p>The figure slid around him, shoving the bundle in his pocket and he walked out. John watched then he sighed, turning and looking at himself in the mirror. How did his life come to this? He used to having everything...  He slowly shook his head and he walked out of the bathroom, going into the hall. He slid his a hand into his pocket, using the other hand to flip off the camera in front of him. He needed to find Hercules.</p><p>He began to walk down the hallway only to be pulled into a closet, the door slamming shut. John pressed his lips together, huffing a little, looking at the source that pulled him in. The person stepped closer, reaching over to turn on the light. There standing in front of him was Thomas Jefferson. "Listen Laurens, I know what you're up to." He stepped forward, pushing him roughly against the wall, knocking the air out of him. "I want you to sell for me now. I don't know who your source is, but from now on it's me."</p><p>John narrowed his eyes, leaning against the wall and he crossed his arms, glaring. "I'll have you know that I work by myself. I'm my own source, now get out of the way" He moved forward, trying to push past him.</p><p>Jefferson stood his ground standing tall, looking down at him. "I'll ruin you. Just like I ruined your little French friend. Just sell this to Burr or Lee. Get me 100 to start within two days. We'll go up from there. If you don't then that new kid will go down next and the blame will go on you." He jabbed a finger on his chest then shoved a bag into his hands. He shot one last glare then he turned around and stalked away.</p><p>John stared in shock and he quietly cursed, putting the bag in with the phone. Now he's got heroin to sell. He sighed heavily then made his way to the library knowing Burr likes to be there as much as he can.</p><p> </p><p>———༄⚠️༄———</p><p> </p><p>Alexander walked out of the office, taking in a deep breath, at least he got to talk about it all. He went back to his cell, collecting his shower supplies then made his way to the shower room. He peaked inside, glancing around, thankful to see everyone had already finished. He quickly picked a shower then stripped down, stepping in to the shower, turning on the water. He took in the silence, letting the water flow down his chest. He started to wash off and clean the sweat off from the night.</p><p>It all felt so relaxing until sadly it had to come to an end. He turned off the water then grabbed his towel, about to dry off until he heard foot steps coming inside the bathroom. He quickly wrapped the towel around his body and made sure the curtain was pulled all the way shut and he ducked down slightly. He heard to voices beginning to speak.</p><p>"I'm telling ya Mads! He's onto me. I know and he knows it. He gave me the look after breakfast. He knows I'm not selling all my heroin-" A different voice cut off the first.</p><p>"Calm down. If he does know then what's the worst he can do. Remember where we are. Just calm down and think this through logically. Now if you'll excuses me, I have laundry to do." A pair foot steps walk out. There a sigh but no footsteps walking away. Alexander slowly reached a hand out peaking through the curtain and he jumped when seeing the man looking back at him, this man appeared to be Charles Lee.</p><p>Lee smirked and approached the shower, opening the curtains to look at Alexander. Alex's face was a bright red, and held the towel, that was covering is body tightly. Lee chuckled, and stepped into the shower. "Well well well, what do we have here?" </p><p>Alexander took a step back biting his lip, his back being mere inches from the wall. "Get out asshole." He was ignored. "So I bet you heard all of that huh? You naughty boy." Lee reached out to him, grabbing towel and yanking it off his body.</p><p>Alexander yelped slightly, backing away more, his back hitting the wall. Lee chuckled once again and stepped forward so their chests were touching. He leaned in close, whispering into his ear. "You know what happens naughty boys right?"</p><p>Alexander slowly shook his head, trying to push him away. "Leave me alone, you perv!" He pushed against his chest but Lee grabbed his wrists tightly, pinning his hand above his head.</p><p>Alexander did his best to fight back but he froze when Lee leaned forward and began to kiss and bite at his neck roughly. He used one hand to keep Alex's hands above his head and he reached down, grabbing Alex's dick. Alexander began to feel tears coming to his eyes and he struggled against his hands. "No! Stop! Get away! Please!" He tried to kick at him. Lee just kept kissing his neck and touching him, ignoring his cries and kicks.</p><p>Within a minutes there was foot steps running into the bathroom and Alex looked did his best to look around Lee, his vision blurry from the tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Fuck off Lee!" A voice, rather familiar, yelled and Lee was pulled off him. Alexander sunk down in his spot, putting a hand to his mouth and he let out a chocked sob, tears beginning to glide down his cheeks. He looked at his bare legs, not bothering to stop his tears. He reached for his towel, grabbing it and pulling it over to cover himself. He dared to look up and he saw John and Lee in a fist fight, rolling around the ground. John was straddling Lee, delivering punch after punch until Lee rolled them over then got up and fled.</p><p>John wiped his nose with his sleeve and Alex realized there was blood smearing his face. He looked over at him and gave him a look filled with pity. John stood up slowly and approached Alex in his curled up form. He slowly lowered to his knees and he reached out a hand to gently touch his cheek.</p><p>Alexander leaned into the soft touch, looking at John with tear filled eyes. He managed to mutter out a 'thank you' and John just nodded, grabbing Alex's arms and he pulled him into a tight embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. He had it coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I suck at updates :(</p>
<p>Tw for talk of almost rape and there’s a panic attack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alex come on. For God's sake, just tell me what happened." The southerner pleaded. </p>
<p>Alexander turned his head, crossing his arms stubbornly. It’s been about 5 days since John had found Charles Lee and Alexander pressed together in shower block and every night he’d try to get Alexander to budge. Yet Alexander would not. "John. For the last time, there's nothing to say. I overheard Lee talking with one of his bitches and he saw me and decided he was going to prey on me. That's all that really happened."</p>
<p>"But you didn't consent to it."</p>
<p>"No but I-"</p>
<p>"So you should tell someone!"</p>
<p>"God damnit John!" Alexander shot up from his spot on the bed. He gave a glare that had no real heat behind it. He knew John knew that. He took in a deep breath, "I-"</p>
<p>"Hey! Quiet, assholes! It's past your bedtime!" A guard loudly claimed from around the corner. </p>
<p>Alexander shook his head, slowly sitting back down, staring at his feet. "What are they going to do for me John? I don't have any proof and they don't see me as credible because they think I'm a criminal... They wouldn’t believe anyone else either. ‘Cause we’re all goddamn criminals!” John huffed softly and crossed the room, slowly settling down next to him.</p>
<p>"I just- I don't want... need anything happening to you, Alex. With Lafayette and all.. Lee could really fuck you up if you let him get away with this."</p>
<p>"Laurens, I can take care of myself-"</p>
<p>"Sure, that's why you ended up in this place right?"</p>
<p>"You've got no right to talk Laurens." Alexander gave him a stern look.</p>
<p>"I know... Just don't go around him alone. God. Please.."</p>
<p>"You growing soft for me Johnny?~" A smug smile crossed Alexander's face. John rolled his eyes and shoved him off the bed, his lips quirking up.</p>
<p>"You wish. Now go to fucking sleep, stranger."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-—++—-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lafayette was curled up in the corner of the room. He could slowly begin to feel his breathing pick up. Tears started to build up in his eyes as he shook his head, quietly muttering under his breath. He could feel it starting again. He still had yet to find out how to make it better. His vision would grow blurry until he could see nothing then he'd slowly come back with a pounding headache. It would happen in rounds. This time it was worse. There was a stinging pain in his chest, he could distantly hear something echoing on the walls back to him. Tears were pouring out of his eyes rapidly and he squeezed them shut, gasping for air. He slowly began to notice that the distant noise was his own sobs. The door suddenly was thrown open and he felt hands on his arms, pulling him up.</p>
<p>"No.. No... Non! Not again! S'il vous plaît! Not again!” He thrashed his arms and backed away, desperately trying to get away, but the hands held him tightly.</p>
<p>“Lafayette! Please calm down..” He heard a quiet female voice plead.</p>
<p>He shook his head, beginning to hyperventilate. He tried to yank his arms away once again. The hands hesitantly let go of him and he rammed back into the wall, slowly sinking down into a curled position. He felt someone sit down next to him and he only cried harder.</p>
<p>“Lafayette... Listen to my voice okay? You need to breath slower. Remember what Eliza tells you. Breath in slowly for four then out for four alright?”</p>
<p>Lafayette shakily nodded his head, listening to the voice. He closed his eyes and slowly took in a breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused, slowly letting it out for four. The voice distantly muttered a praise to him.</p>
<p>“Can you tell me five things you see..?” The voice asked gently. Lafayette slowly nodded and cracked his eyes open.</p>
<p>“The walls... The... The door... My hands... The floor... The bed..”</p>
<p>“Good, four things you feel?”</p>
<p>“Uh.. My clothes.. Tears on my cheeks...The wall... Your hand..” He muttered, know realizing there was a hand placed firmly on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Three things you hear?”</p>
<p>“Your voice... My breathing... The vent..”</p>
<p>“Two things you smell.”</p>
<p>“Your perfume... I uh... Me..”</p>
<p>“One thing you taste..”</p>
<p>“My saliva..” He took a deep breath and look at the girl that was sitting in front of him. He couldn’t clearly see her because of the dark surrounding them but if he squinted, he could make out the brown wavy locks. “Peggy..?”</p>
<p>“You good now?” She asked gently, her hand leaving from its spot on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I.. oh.. Oui.. Merci... Thank you..”</p>
<p>He gave her his best smile. It was a small one and clearly forced, but it was his best effort. Peggy gave a small smile back and she gently grabbed his hand. “I’m trying to get you out of this. Just hang on for me okay?”</p>
<p>Lafayette sighed and nodded. “D’accord.. I’m trying..”</p>
<p>Peggy nodded her head and she got up and walked out, gently shutting the door behind her and the room was swallowed in darkness once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-—++—-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night went by quickly enough. By the time John had cracked his eyes open, the light quickly blinded him. He groaned and rolled into his stomach, placing the pillow over his head. There was a chuckle then a thump that was undoubtedly Alexander jumping down from his mattress.</p>
<p>“Morning asshole.” John pulled the pillow off his head, pushing himself up to crack his back.</p>
<p>“Mornin’ stranger.” He drawled out, purposefully annunciating his accent. He glanced over to the shorter man and watched as his nose scrunched up in what looked like disgust? Huh.</p>
<p><em>Cute</em>.</p>
<p>“I’m not a stranger anymore John.” He huffed out. His arms crossed over his chest and he sent a look John’s way.</p>
<p>John simply snorted in response. “You’re a strange person, therefore you are a stranger dear.”</p>
<p>“That’s not how that wo-“</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“No, you shut-“</p>
<p>“For real! Be quiet!” He hissed over. Alexander’s eyebrow raised in a challenging way but he obeyed by the look that John was sending his way. Distantly they could hear two female voices talking about someone. John heard the name ‘Lafayette’ and he tensed, quietly listening.</p>
<p>“I’m telling you Liz. They’re gonna kill him..” One voice exclaimed.</p>
<p>The second person sighed. “I’m trying my best here but they won’t let me talk to Washington. I mean, I suppose I could get Angelica to try but who knows if she could get passed them.” The first voice cut over hers.</p>
<p>“Those assholes don’t deserve there fucking job. I may be a woman and I may get paid less but they better just goddamn-“ The second voice cut in again.</p>
<p>“Peggy, just go home. You need sleep.” Their foot steps seemed to fade and John could see Alexander look over to him but John only shook his head. </p>
<p>“I’ll kill them..” John muttered and he looked to the wall. He pretended not to notice the way Alexander shivered after he had said that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imma try to update once a month. I have some really exciting plans for this book! In this chapter, enjoy learning more about Alexander as well as Angelica!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angelica held her clip board under her arm, hair gently swaying side to side as she walked. It had been 3 weeks since she had started this case. She's questioned Alexander and gotten ahold of any and all connections that could've helped her prove Alexander innocent. There was no one around when it took place and that certainly didn't help her case. Today she had to question the owners of two stores that were near the scene of the crime. It was her last hope.</p>
<p>She stopped in front of the two story building, gazing up at it. It was a pleasant little business. A tattoo parlor specifically. She sucked in a breath, straightening out her blazer and pencil skirt before stepping into the shop. When she entered into the shop, it was nicer than she expected it to be. She'd always steer clear of tattoos and piercings, needing to stay professional as well as look the part, so the first thing she expected was a trashy, dirty drug shop. A tall man with silky light brown hair tied back in a low pony tail ran up to her with a smile.</p>
<p>"Hello ma'am! Welcome to the parlor! What can I do for you today?" He flashed a charming smile and leaned on his elbows onto the desk.</p>
<p>Angelica stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and fixing her posture. "My name is Angelica Schuyler-Church... I believe we had a little meeting set up? You are Benjamin Talmadge, yes?"</p>
<p>Ben's eyes flashed in recognition and he immediately straightened himself up. "Ah yes... Mrs. Church.." He scratched the back of his neck, side eyeing the window. "Alright. We can sit in the back. I apologize for not having a more.. professional... meeting.."</p>
<p>Angelica sighed. "All I need is information and I'll be right out of your way." Ben nodded and lead Angelica to small room in the back. It was painted dark red with pencil drawings and tattoo designs taped around the room. It was a small, comfortable room though. There was a few bean bag chairs, a couch, a small fridge, and a table and chair set for two.</p>
<p>Ben took the seat closer to the wall, moving the small stack of drawings onto his lap to get them out of their way. Angelica sat down opposite to him then she sighed gently, setting down the clipboard. "Alright. You were here the night of July 12th a little after 9pm, correct?"</p>
<p>"Yes.. I was getting ready to go home.."</p>
<p>"And you said you heard talking in the alley where the murder was?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. They were talking and threatening someone. When I walked over to investigate I could hear screaming, but I never got any closer to see what was happening.. I just got my boyfriend to call the cops."</p>
<p>Angelica nodded her head, her lips quirking downwards. "How many different voices did you hear?"</p>
<p>"A few.. I think 5?"</p>
<p>"You think or you know?"</p>
<p>"There was 5..."</p>
<p>Angelica hummed, seemingly satisfied with his answer. "Is that all you know and heard?"</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am." He nodded.</p>
<p>She sighed gently. This is not how she wanted things to go. That did add onto Alexander's side though. Angelica stood up, smoothing down her skirt. She gave a small nod his direction. "Thank you for your time Mr. Talmadge. Please be expecting a call later sir." She promptly took her leave, stuffing her clipboard under her arm and made her way out, the only noise being the click of her heels and the bell to the door and she stepped out.</p>
<p>Angelica let out a deep breath, closing her eyes for moment. As that did help to her cause, it didn't give her anywhere near enough to prove her client innocent. There was only one last hope. The bar to the right of the tattoo parlor. She turned and sauntered over to the small bar. It was definitely cheap and dirty, no doubt owned by drug dealers but she had no interest in creating more work by writing a law suit on that. Instead she hugged the clipboard tight against her chest, nudging the door open with the side of her arm. She pushed her way in and glanced around the dirty area. Her nose scrunched up to the faint smell of vomit and stale alcohol that hit her as she stepped in.</p>
<p>"Hello?" She called, walking to the counter, stepping over piles of dirty and dust on the ground. A woman came rushing out to her, her eyes wide and she looked at Angelica, hesitantly stepping up the counter.</p>
<p>"I... I'm afraid we're not open Ma'am... We don't open unt-" She was cut off</p>
<p>"I'm not here for a drink.. I'm here to question you about the murder on the night of July 12th.."</p>
<p>The woman's eyes widened and she quickly excused herself before running into the back. Angelica pursed her lips in annoyance but stood in her spot non the less. A few minutes later, the woman came, pulling a tall male along behind her. He looked as if he had a major hang over headache.</p>
<p>Angelica stuck her nose up as they sat down in one of the table and chair sets. She reluctantly followed them.</p>
<p>The woman looked at her before gesturing to the seat. "You can sit ma'am.." Angelica sighed heavily before siting on the edge of the seat.</p>
<p>The woman watched her, cocking a brow upwards before speaking up once more. "My name is Anna Strong, this is my husband Selah.." She gestured to the barley conscious man sitting next to her.</p>
<p>"Alright, Mrs. Strong. What did you see?" Angelica kept her voice professional, boredom clear in her voice despite it. This woman was likely to be no help to her, but she had cornered herself into it now.</p>
<p>"Those boys... The Hamilton's yes? I remember them coming in asking for a quick drink. The younger boy, he was looking to be almost drunk. I watched him walk over to one of my main customers, Edmund, and they began to yell. I don't recall about what exactly as it was all happening too fast.. I clearly remember the young one's brother joining in, trying to pull him away. Then Edmund and two of his coworkers had followed the boys outside. The next thing I know, about an hour later I heard sirens and surely enough, I see the young one being arrested.."</p>
<p>Angelica perked up, her eyes widening. She flipped a page on her clipboard and quickly scribbled down what Anna had told her. "So this all happened around 8 then? The cops were called at 8.." A slow smile grew on her face, things were finally starting to look up. Now she had a new suspect. "Who is this... Edmund?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—-++—-<br/><br/></p>
<p>Alexander kept his head down while walking into the cafeteria from lunch. He had unfortunately ran into an.. unwanted visitor on the way over and he was sure that have the inmates were already gossiping about. He quickly got a tray of a food, ignoring the whispers and chuckles around him as he sat down at his friends table. His hair was partly covering the black eye he earned himself and he picked at the meat he had been given.</p>
<p>There was a tray being thrown down next to his own and someone forcefully grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. His eyes met the furious gaze John Laurens.</p>
<p>"What the hell were you thinking man?" Laurens hissed out. Alex only moved his eyes to stare at the wall behind him as he went to pull his head away but John didn't let go.</p>
<p>"Eyes up here stranger," He spat out, while Alex huffed at the name.</p>
<p>"Jefferson was being an ass so I was just helping someone. It's really not your problem-"</p>
<p>"Not my problem? Not my fucking problem!?" He roared. Alexander winced as the attentions of a few others sitting nearby turned to look at them.</p>
<p>"John, please quiet down."</p>
<p>"You don't tell me what to fucking do. It sure as hell is my problem since now you've become Jefferson's new enemy fo- Is that a black eye?" He let go of his chin and pulled the hair away from Alex's eye despite is protests. "I'm gonna fucki-"</p>
<p>"John sit the fuck down." A deep voice boomed from across them. Both men froze and looked over to see Hercules' dark eyes looking at then mmm disapprovingly. His eyes went between them a moment before settling on John's as he stood up tall. John seemed to have a mental battle with Hercules before lowering his head in submission and he begrudgingly sat down, mumbling curses under his breath. Hercules sat down across from Alexander with an unforgiving gaze. "You best learn now, that fights won't get you anywhere but in deep shit. It was your choice to fight Jefferson and now you will face the consequences alone." His eyes flicked over to John. "But just, steer carefully now, yeah?" His voice was a lot softer now, as were his eyes. Alexander looked at him, his head slowly nodding without thinking. To see the kindness and care in his eyes was all the convincing he needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>